User talk:Ellis99
Jäzzi (talk) 16:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Stop Stop doing what you're doing with the type pages or I will report you. There is reason why they don't have them and it was right in front of you. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:13, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Images If you're trying to update an old image, replace it, don't upload a separate one. That is why the option to replace old images with new images is around. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:33, November 6, 2013 (UTC) This has gone on long enough now Your recent edits were unnecessary and if you continue any further with these sort of changing edits I will report you. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Edits I thought that you did not know what you are doing, but these edits proves me wrong. So please, learn how to edit properly. Energy ''X'' 10:56, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Stop II You are more hinderance than help. Neither Ash nor Serena have the aformentioned pokemon so stop making pages until they do. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 12:18, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. It has not been confirmed as such and the article is speculation. Energy ''X'' 19:59, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, I'm new here, I'm Esquilo30, would you like to chat with me? Spacing After you reverted Dr.Nefarious' edits on the Psychic type page, you added numerous spaces between Pokémon and their mega evolutions. You've been around long enough to know not to do that. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 19:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Not just the boxes, but in other things too. Like what you just did at Team Plasma's page. Please listen for your own good. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 20:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Know that the vandal has been punished... harshly. Energy ''X'' 13:35, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Reply Not sure. Well, you could make a sandbox page, copy the content from my profile and edit whatever you want, then I can see if it is better. Energy ''X'' 22:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, not sure if you want to, but check my sandbox and edit there. Energy ''X'' 12:30, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Edits It would be good to have a character layout like this. Energy ''X'' 21:38, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Template Well, you could've warned me about the profile template you made for me. I got it deleted, but the content is on my profile page. In any case, I am grateful. Energy ''X'' 21:57, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mega Legendary? I dunno, Mega is just a form change, Mewtwo is still Mewtwo just as a different form like Sky form Shaymin or Lawnmower Rotom... 02:28, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Images In future, don't add the unofficial images of Pokémon, even if we lack one (like the one of Hoopa). And, uh, from where did you get the manga cover images? Energy ''X'' 19:25, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Hm, well, do you think you can write manga plots? Energy ''X'' 19:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if it is manga plots you are after, I cannot help you there (maybe Rainbow Shifter can help?). I can, however, check for any spelling/grammar mistakes. But, I don't ask you to write several plots at once, one per day will do. If you lack some manga books, you can see here for those missing. I suggest you start from the beginning, Volume 1. Energy ''X'' 20:40, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Template Don't add the , it is not needed here. It is parted in three sections and some subsections. Energy ''X'' 18:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Starter It is because you need to edit the base templates Template:Starter/List and Template:Starter/List2. Energy ''X'' 19:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Manga So, when are you going to start writing manga plots? Also, can you comment on the FOB battle? Energy ''X'' 23:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Manga Very well. If you have anything to say before making plots, it is best to do so now. So, uh, are you able to get images from the manga? Energy ''X'' 20:29, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hm, haven't seen you editing the manga. Well, the offer still stands. Energy ''X'' 23:54, February 2, 2014 (UTC)